Lost and Found
'''Lost and Found '''is an episode of My Little Pony. It is the 3rd episode of season 1. Sypnosis Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash go on a journey to look for Applejack's sister. Plot In Twilight Sparkle's library, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle talk about their relatives. Rainbow Dash tells Applejack to tell about the Apple family. Applejack mentions about her sister who left when she was small. Rainbow Dash excitedly says, "TELL ME MORE!" Applejack tells her that her name is Appletwirl. She says, "Twirly is the only unicorn pony in the Apple family. She is one special pony." She says that she's going on a journey to find her. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash follow Applejack. They go to the Dark Apple Forest. Meanwhile, Appletwirl calls up on Caramel Apple. She says that she is doing so good on her own. Then Appletwirl takes out a picture of her big sister Applejack and her. Tears of joy run through Appletwirl's eyes, then sings "My Big Sister". Appletwirl decides to go back home, but can't because she is completely lost in the Dark Apple Forest. Twilight Sparkle asks Applejack what Twirly looks like. Applejack responds, "Here's a picture of me and her. Still wet with tears." Rainbow Dash excitedly wants to look for Appletwirl, to complete the Apple family. Applejack is very glad to hear Rainbow Dash say something caring. Meanwhile, Appletwirl suddenly finds a golden apple very similar to that of her cutie mark. She believes that it is the only way back home, though she does not know how it works. She sings the reprise of her song after that. Applejack spots a campfire nearby, then Twilight tells Applejack, "I think that's Appletwirl's campfire!" Applejack responds that it could be the campfire of Appletwirl. She looks at the campfire, but no one seems to be there. She sits on the grass. when Appletwirl comes out getting some dead branches, She screams, then Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash scream too. After Appletwirl screams, She excitedly says, "Applejack? Is it really you?" Applejack responds, "Who else would it be?" They hug happily. After that, they go back to Sweet Apple Acres, including Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple family hold a party for their missing relative. Applejack delightfully says, "Welcome home, Appletwirl." Major characters *Applejack (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Appletwirl (voiced by Kat Mertins) *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *Rainbow Dash (voiced by Lauren Kila) Minor characters *Granny Smith (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Apple Bloom *Apple Fritter *Big McIntosh *Apple Cobbler *Apple Pie *Apple Cider *Apple Strudel *Violet Fritter *Red Gala *Red Delicious *Golden Delicious *Hayseed Turnip Truck Trivia *Appletwirl and the trio screaming together is very similar to many shows. *Applejack saying "Still wet with tears" is the same to Ice King from Adventure Time. Songs *Theme Song *Apple Acres (sung by Applejack, Appletwirl, and Apple Bloom. *Appletwirl's Lament (sung by Appletwirl) *Believe in Me (sung by Appletwirl) *Ending theme Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes